Microencapsulation technology holds promise in many areas of medicine. For example, some important applications are treatment of diabetes (Goosen, et al., 1985), production of biologically important chemicals (Ornata, et al., 1979), evaluation of anti-human immunodeficiency virus drugs (McMahon, et al., 1990), encapsulation of hemoglobin for red blood cell substitutes, and controlled release of drugs. During encapsulation using prior methods, cells are often exposed to processing conditions, which are potentially cytotoxic. These conditions include heat, organic solvents and non-physiological pH, which can kill or functionally impair cells. Proteins are often exposed to conditions that are potentially denaturing and can result in loss of biological activity.
Further, even if cells survive processing conditions, the stringent requirements of encapsulating polymers for biocompatibility, chemical stability, immunoprotection and resistance to cellular overgrowth, restrict the applicability of prior art methods. For example, the encapsulating method based on ionic crosslinking of alginate (a polyanion) with polylysine or polyomithine (polycation) (Goosen, et al., 1985) offers relatively mild encapsulating conditions, but the long-term mechanical and chemical stability of such ionically crosslinked polymers remains doubtful. Moreover, these polymers when implanted in vivo, are susceptible to cellular overgrowth (McMahon, et al., 1990), which restricts the permeability of the microcapsule to nutrients, metabolites, and transport proteins from the surroundings. This has been seen to possibly lead to starvation and death of encapsulated islets of Langerhans cells (O'Shea et al., 1986).
Thus, there is a need for a relatively mild cell encapsulation method, which offers control over properties of the encapsulating polymer. The membranes must be non-toxically produced in the presence of cells, with the qualities of being permselective, chemically stable, and very highly biocompatible. A similar need exists for the encapsulation of biological materials other than cells and tissues.